1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a disk drive apparatus, and more particularly, to a motor including a pressure difference generation portion formed at a rotor case mounted on a rotor, and a disk drive apparatus including the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spindle motor installed inside an optical disc drive rotates a disk so that an optical pickup mechanism can read data recorded on the disk.
The performance of a spindle motor is determined by its ability to accurately adjust the position of a medium device such as a compact disk (CD) or a digital versatile disk (DVD).
According to the related art, a motor has an elastic body under a disk in order to prevent the disk from slipping out while rotating.
However, a disk mounted on the above structure is shaken more vigorously as the number of revolutions thereof increases. This causes the disk to wobble up and down severely.
Accordingly, the related art motor results in defective data input and output with regard to the disk, since disk wobble amplifies vertical displacement as the number of revolutions per minute of the disk increases. Therefore, techniques for approaching and remedying the above limitations are currently in demand.